No Turning Back
by mandm1984
Summary: read inside
1. This Hell I Call Life

A/U so I decided to rewrite this and see if it turns out any better. So yea let me know what ya think. I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA ppls speaking/thinking Amu: **bold **Ben: **bold _italics _**anne**:_bold underline italics_**

**Amu…**_** Amu… come on out now and come to daddy, you know you can't hide forever girlie, I will find you eventually**_. Amu ran as fast as she could, turning fear into energy to try and get away from the vile man that spoke those evil words to her. _**Amu…**_ her father called in a sickeningly sweet sing song voice. _**I'm going to get you**_… her legs were turning into mush, her chest remaining in pain from lack of oxygen. Still she found the strength to keep running. Fighting fatigue, the girl grew careless and made a fatal mistake- the tween made a wrong turn an ended up at a dead end. **Oh shit now what the hell am I suppose to do** she asked herself. Thinking quickly she darted behind a trash dump hoping and praying to everyone and everything she could think of that the man wouldn't be able to find her. Her usually calm honey colored eyes darkened with fear knowing what would happen if he did end up finding her.**_ Awww Amu come on now, why not come out already, you cant tell me that you don't enjoy this as much as me_**, a menacing chuckle escaped his throat sending chills down the girls back. _**You know I always made you feel good too**_, he laughed humorlessly. Amu heard his voice getting closer an closer, **oh no he's getting too close** the scared girl thought wildly to her self. **Oh dear sweet daughter of mine as much as I enjoy the thrill of the chase, its starting to get just a little old and your starting to try my patience**. **I can't believe I thought I found happiness- that I finally found a family**, The pinkette thought to herself sadly. Suddenly she felt something wet falling own her face. Instinctively she wiped at the wetness an scolded herself for being so weak. **No time for that**, she thought to herself. She peered around the dump looking to see if she would have any luck and see anyone around. _**Damn where are people when you need them? Always around when you want to be alone but when you could actually use someone's help no ones there**_, shaking her head she mentally laughed at herself for thinking of something so unimportant. At a young age she learned the hard way that she couldn't count on any one but herself. Caught in her memories her reminiscing was cut short when she realized that while she was immersed in her own little world she had failed to notice that the person that she was forced to call her father had started walking towards the dumpster that she was currently hiding behind, coming close enough for her to reach out and touch him, to be able to smell his stench of alcohol and something else she could quite recognize. Amu froze to surprised to move trying to clear her mind and think of something anything to help her get away from her dad. Her body was paralyzed with fear. _**Ah ha there you are my little mouse. My my what a nice little place you have picked out for us to play our other fun games**_… once again Amu lost the game of cat and mouse and now again had to pay the ultimate price for it. Closing her eyes tightly the pinkette willed herself to let go and ignore the pain she was so accustomed to, remembering the first time that she learned she was truly cursed.

Flashback

**Daddy please no**, a sweet five year old with long bubble gum colored hair tied into pigtails pled to the man she called her father. Her innocent honey colored eyes were fill with confused tears silently falling down her flawless face. _**Oh Amu sweetie, you want daddy to know how much you love him don't you**_? The sweet girl looked at her father with broken eyes her tear stained face twisted in pain. The naïve tot not wanting to upset her father shook her head earnestly. _**Good well this is the only way that I really know how much that is, now come here honey and sit on daddy's lap**_. Amu being the typical child wanting to please her parent did as she was told. _**Such a good girl I have**_ Mr. Chu cooed at her. He started rubbing on the little girl roughly ignoring the whimpers of the young child. Tears once again started to fill her eyes **I do love you daddy but it hurts** Amu cried. **_Oh I guess my special little girl doesn't love me as much as I thought she did_ **her father said feigning hurt and pity. **I'm sorry daddy please don't say that**, her voice laced with a mix of hurt, pain, and panic. Her doleful eyes squeezing shut. _**Well Amu your not showing it very well**_. The still naive young girl thinking that she would loose her fathers love let the twisted man do as he pleased to her without further complaints. _**See honey now daddy knows just how much his little princess loves him**_. Amu's once bright golden eyes were now lifeless and dark. _**Now princess you can't tell anyone else about this you don't want anyone to take you away from me do you**_? Amu stared at her father blankly- _**AMU**_ shouted Mr. Chu; _**answer me or else. You don't want to be taken away from me do you? You know all people aren't as caring and friendly as I am,**_ he laughed wickedly. Said girl mumbled her compliance to her fathers words. _**Good that's what I thought you would say, now go and play I want to be alone now**_. Amu walked away slowly with her head down not wanting to let her father see the pain on her face or the silent tears that tasted of betrayal .

End of Flash back

**Damnit if I hadn't been so stupidly naïve and believed that fat fucks every word I wouldn't be in this mess now**. The pinkette was drawn out of her thoughts by her fathers hand roughly holding her down by her throat pushing her down on the cold hard ground. _**Oh no dear little Amu**_, Mr. Chu said snidely, _**I want you fully aware of what's going on my sweet. You know that running away like you did only leads you into even more trouble, but who am I to complain? Please be as naughty as you want, I enjoy dealing out the painful punishments**_. The man ran a finger down her chest tightening his grip on her throat. _**Oh bad bad little Amu this could have been so much fun for both of us but instead you force me to punish you**_. Mr. Chu gave her a mock look of disappointment, _**o well more fun for me**_.

Later that night

By the time Mr. Chu was finished with what he called his reward and her punishment the girl was covered in bruises and cuts. She sat alone against the cold wall. Her father had already gone to the nearest bar to do a hard night of drinking. Slowly Amu dressed again and limped her way home. The remains of dried up blood could be seen on her mouth a painful reminder of what had just occurred. Lost in her own thoughts the tween accidently let the front door slam of her house slam shut behind her. _**Oh shit I hope the psycho bitch isn't here,**_ she looked around nervously searching for any signs of her fathers latest flavor of the month, Anne. Not seeing her, she relaxed a little missing the blob laying on the couch in the living room. Anne raised calling out to the pinkette. _**Hey you little slut where the hell have you been? Fucking another one of your boyfriends I'm guessing. You do it so much you should be getting paid for it. You're nothing but a worthless piece of trash that no one wants or loves. No wonder your parents didn't want you, they knew you would grow up to be a worthless tramp. Throwing your self at every guy that is old enough to fuck you, including my boyfriend. Yea I know how you like to seduce Ben you ugly little home wrecker. I think it's about time to teach you a lesson**_. With each insult Anne stepped closer to Amu until the girl was face to face with Anne backed against the door. Knowing that the tween had no where to go the woman slapped Amu across the face hard making the girl fall to the floor. She laid there dazed and confused. _**Get up you little baby**_, the older woman yelled. Not getting up quick enough for Anne's taste she kicked the pinkette in the stomach. _**Now you know what happens to stupid little bitches that don't know how to keep their hands off of other women's men**_. Anne got down to Amu's level grabbing hr face in her hand. _**You know your mom should have done the world a favor and had an abortion when she found she was pregnant with you. No one will truly love you or want you, the only reason Ben took you is because he is such a good guy and felt sorry for you. You're nothing to anyone little girl, just a waste of space**_. Finally satisfied the women got up and went back to the living room leaving Amu alone. Again she got up and limped away this time heading up the stairs to her room.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

A/N: so here is the next chapter of No Turning Back. I just noticed that I haven't put down how old Amu is in any of the other chapters sooo I guess I'll make her 15. I'm very sorry that it has took so long to write this but I'm sorry to inform its going to be like this for a while the consequences of having only one computer sharing it with other people. Also I realized after some ver helpful reviews its kind confusing as to who is speaking so I made it when Amu is speaking/thinking it's **bold** when her father is speaking it is _**bold italic**_and of course the rest is reg font. I've also decided to redo chapters again hopefully this time it comes out better than the others . Well on with the story… BTW I DO NOT own Shugo Chara. Enjoy

No Turning Back

Chapter 3

The Calm Before The Storm

Amu awoke during the middle of the night to hands groping on her body. _**Amu… its time for some more games, **_her father whispered menacingly in her ear. She could still smell the after math of another night spent in the bars on his breath. _**Mother wont give me what I want so now my special little girl can take her place, don't you want to make daddy happy and feel good Amu**_? Violently he forced his tongue into her mouth, making her gag out of shock but her father never stopped forcing inside her mouth . His hands grabbing roughly at her breasts and squeezed them hard. **God why**? **Why couldn't you give me sanctuary for one night. What is it that I did was so wrong that I deserve this life**? What a mistake to think that when her father had passed her room earlier that night that she was going to be safe- at least until the next day how naive to assume that she would be able to let down her guard, she should have known better, known that _someone_ would come... they always did. There were many marks to remind herself of it. Yet still she fell into the feeling of false security and now had to pay the price. Finally realizing what her father was doing, she bit down hard on his tongue drawing blood. _**Ahh so my dear little girl likes to play rough does she**_? He laughed maniacally, _**well princess all you had to do was say so. **_He took off his belt from his pants and tied Amu's arms above her head tightly earning a protest of pain from Amu and earning a grin of satisfaction from him. _**My dear I thought you liked it rough**_. content that she couldn't wiggle herself free, he pulled of his pants then started to do the same to Amu. In an attempt to keep her farther away from her she started kicking and managed to get him in his groin. _**You stupid stupid girl**_. He slapped her hard across the face with one hand using the other to grab her around the throat choking her and making her see stars._** You know that the only reason me and your mother adopted you was for our own amusement**_. He slapped her again even harder squeezing harder. _**You are here for only one reason, to do as we say and let us do whatever we want to you to be a pretty little toy, and right now I want you to make me feel good so be the good little whore that I know you are and let me fuck you**_. Amu was seeing stars again but this time she gave into the feeling of lightlessness and fell into darkness, the last thing she could remember seeing was her fathers menacing eyes, his sickening smirk and his laughter filled with malice.

Amu woke up later that morning tired, sore and disoriented. She tried to block out any emotion but the hatred that she felt- the hatred for her life and everyone in it . Still she felt the tears trying to break free to let the pain that she felt go. **No tears, I can't cry, no longer am I the little girl that wished and prayed to god to take me away**. she kept telling her self that until eventually the tears were threatening to fall no more. She lied in bed listening to the sounds of morning that came from out side. **To be able to be so carefree **she thought to herself. **What the hell am I thinking**? Like that will ever happen, there is no need for such foolish thinking. The teen sighed wearily to herself wondering where her so called parents were. **Not that I really care **she reminded herself, it would just be nice to know that I wont be messed with for a little while. **It seems lady luck is finally smiling down on me. **She thought to herself as she saw the empty room of her parents. **It looks like they are gone already to who knows where. Not like I really give a damn just so they leave me the hell alone. If only it could be so simple **, she laughed humorlessly to herself. **Well might as well get a shower while I still can**. With that she picked out the clothes that she would wear that day and walked into the bathroom to relinquish the pain she felt if only for a little while.

**After Shower**

Some what refreshed after her shower amu decided she would spend her (short) newfound freedom at the park that was down the street from where she lived. Throwing on the black ripped jeans and red tank she had grabbed before she got in the shower the girl put on her combat boots and grabbed her cd player then headed out the door forgetting to put on cover up over the hand prints marks that were left around her neck.

A/N: i know it kinda ends suddenly there was more before but i cut it because it didn't really make any sense to me now. if you haven't read the old version of the story srry but it got deleted so i redid it like this


End file.
